This invention relates generally to hand-held buffing machines of the type that employ a removable side handle, and more particularly to an interchangeable replacement receiving side handle for use with such buffing machines. The invention further relates to a method of buffing a surface that enables a buffing machine operator to simultaneously dispense and apply liquid rubbing compound on a surface while maintaining an uninterrupted grip on a continuously operated buffing machine.
Hand-held buffing machines have been used for polishing and buffing painted automobile surfaces for a number of years. Moreover, automobile detailing and restoring have recently gained increased popularity and acceptance by automobile enthusiasts. For this purpose, liquid rubbing compounds are employed by auto painters and detailers alike to speed the buffing process, and obtain a high polished, lustrous shine on a painted automobile surface.
Typically, the buffing process includes a number of steps. First, the buffing machine operator or automobile detailer applies a liquid rubbing compound to an automobile surface prior to buffing. A detailer usually accomplishes this by physically grasping a compound dispenser that incorporates a hand or finger operated pump mechanism. The pump mechanism being connected to a container of liquid rubbing compound for distribution of the same. By hand or finger activation of the pump mechanism, the detailer dispenses liquid rubbing compound on a surface. Next, the detailer places the dispenser aside, picks up the buffing machine, and begins or continues the buffing process.
Then, as additional compound is required, the detailer must stop buffing, and release his or her grip on the buffing machine so that he/she can pick up the dispenser. Next, the detailer must apply additional compound by the procedure noted above, and then pick up the buffing machine and resume buffing. Because a detailer must dispense additional compound many times, to many areas of the automobile, the above noted process of interrupting the buffing procedure to apply additional compound occurs repeatedly. In addition, the detailer must occasionally use a different grade of liquid compound during the final stages of polishing to obtain the best shine. Accordingly, if a detailer were able to apply liquid rubbing compounds without removing his or her hands from the buffing machine, except when a change in compound is required, the buffing procedure could be performed considerably faster, thereby increasing efficiency and productivity of the detailer.
One invention that made improvements with regard to this problem is U.S. Pat. No. 2,602,946 issued to N. S. Gilbert in 1952. In the '946 invention, Gilbert provides a hand actuated disc polishing machine for polishing surfaces. The machine includes a pair of hand grip portions with a control switch accessible to a finger of one hand and a fluid release plunger accessible to the finger of another hand when both hands are engaging the hand grip portions of the machine. Further, the '946 invention employs a pad having a centrally located aperture for the discharge of liquid therethrough. The liquid is supplied from a cylinder permanently mounted on the buffing machine.
Because the '946 design incorporates a permanently mounted cylinder for storage of liquid rubbing compound, the cylinder must be emptied and cleaned when a change to a different grade rubbing compound is required during the buffing procedure. Accordingly, the time required to change from one grade compound to another is cumbersome and lengthy. In addition, the '946 buffing machine requires special buffing pads having a central aperture for the dispensing of liquid compound. As such, common, inexpensive buffing pads cannot be utilized. Moreover, modern buffing machines of the type having a removable side handle for gripping, cannot be retrofitted to employ the '946 method of dispensing liquid compounds which requires dispensing the same through a centrally located liquid dispenser.
Accordingly, a need exists for an apparatus that can be employed to retrofit modern buffing machines, of the type having a removable side handle, to enable a buffing machine operator to simultaneously apply liquid rubbing compound to a surface and maintain an uninterrupted grip on the buffing machine while continuously operating the same.